Surprise & Miracles
by tehshogundude
Summary: A dramatic and dark story that shows the worry Aki and Mikage have for their significant other. They both work together to find out what's wrong and help with whatever problem they may have. YuseixAki , MikagexJack very dark and very depressing.


Surprise & Miracles

**A/N: Ok...this story. I just want to say, this is probably the darkest story I ever wrote. I cried while writing this, not because it's bad but because it's beautiful. Just what happens, I just...I can't say anything else because if I said anything else it would spoil the story. So I am going to be quiet and let you read. Special thanks to Scooby for checking this over and BTW she said this story is quite a tearjerker herself so be ready.**

Poppo Time was rather quiet that day when it all happened. Very few sounds traveled throughout the home. Clocks ticked with no other accompaniment in the halls. Even the outside of the house laid cold and empty. None, if any people were outside of the building while the streets that day laid mostly dormant. There were grey skies that day and due to the clouds made it seem like the whole world lost its color.

The only other sound other than the clock were two women talking in the living room. One woman had blood red hair and cat like eyes while the other had blue hair and a short stature when compared to the other woman. Their names were Aki and Mikage.

Aki first got introduced to Mikage thanks to a double date between the two and their boyfriends, Jack and Yusei. Yusei once helped Aki during a dark point in her life and they had become friends since and even a couple. Jack at first did not appreciate Mikage but after he learned more and more about and after she helped him out through a lot. The two became a couple.

Jack and Aki had been chatting to each other for a while now, becoming friends even. Sometimes during the days one's friends were out dueling and are were unable to, it's nice to have someone to talk to. Even about dark situations. Sometimes Aki and Mikage when they were together did bring up unfortunate incidents, and would try to figure out solutions.

That day, Jack and Yusei were busy dueling so Aki, not having any dueling to do called Mikage over to have one of their regular chats. Though today when Mikage entered the door she came in as normal but she had a different expression on her face, one of worry. Aki looked at it strangely before Mikage looked at her happily. when she does this, Aki knew something was wrong.

When they had sat down, the two looked at each other happily. Chatting away about various topics though it had an eerie feel to it. Despite their pleased voices, there was a hint of worry behind them. Aki kept asking questions that might link to why she was depressed while being subtle about it, but she gained no answer.

"So Mikage, anything else happening in your life. I mean come on, there has to be something you are not telling me." Aki said to her friend. Her friend looking off to the side nervously. Aki looked at her confused.

"Mika, is there something wrong?" Mikage suddenly looked directly to Aki and put on a an obviously fake smile.

"No-no! Nothing is wrong." Mikage said in defense.

"Why do I have the horrible feeling that you're lying?" Aki asked. Mikage looked downward in defeat. Aki walked over to her friend on the other end of the table and gently patted her on the back.

"You can tell me about whatever your problem is." Mikage looked at Aki smiling calmly. delighted by her friend's concern.

"Well it seems that Jack has been...rather depressed lately and tired. Whenever I ask him about it he says nothing is wrong no matter what. I'm a bit worried." Mikage said, confessing her situation.

Aki looked at her friend in the same depressed expression though with a bit of confusion. "Actually it seems that Yusei has been going through a lot of the same things you mentioned. And like you whenever I ask he denies anything wrong." Mikage turned to her friend surprised.

"What is going on? Why don't they want to talk about it with us?" Mikage asked. Aki just shrugged her shoulders, just as baffled as her friend.

"We've got to talk about it with them, whatever it is. I think I know what we should do and hopefully it will cheer them up too." Aki said, while rubbing her chin, pondering.

"What are we going to do?" Mikage asked. Aki leaned over and whispered her plan inside Mikage's ear. Mikage's eyes opened in shock.

"A-a-are you sure it's going to work?" Mikage asked, flustered.

"Definitely, we've got to reach into their deepest emotions."

Mikage smiled nervously as the two got to work on their plan. Indeed it was a strange case as normally Jack and Yusei are not as depressed as they mentioned. Perhaps it was something, they did not want to talk about? Tomorrow they were going to get their answer.

The next day, Jack and Yusei were riding to Poppo time after a harsh duel which they thankfully managed to win. The two used the communicators in their helmets to talk.

"So Yusei, good job out there." Jack said to Yusei.

"Thanks, hey how come your following me, isn't your place on that last turn?" Yusei asked.

"I got a message from Mikage, telling me to meet her at Poppo time." Jack replied. Yusei's expression became confusion.

"I got a text from Aki telling me to go there at the same time as you. I wonder what's the occasion?"

"I've got no clue but I want to find out." Jack said as the two continued to drive home.

As they came up to the door and unlocked it, they walked inside as normal. But Yusei stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What is it Yusei?" Jack asked, confused.

"I think I hear something." Yusei said, the two silenced themselves for a bit as the analyzed the house for the noise. Waiting patiently for something.

"AHHHHH!" Jack and Yusei heard. A ghostly moan echoed throughout the house, shivering the two duelists.

"What was that?" Yusei asked, turning to Jack. Jack rubbed his chin to think.

"It sounded like...MIKAGE!" Jack said, snapping his head up in realization as he ran upstairs with Yusei following. when they reached the higher level they put their ear to every door until Jack found it at Yusei and Aki's room.

"In here!" Jack yelled to Yusei. Yusei ran over as quickly as he could and Jack swung the door as furiously as he could, and when he opened the door and were shocked by the room's contents.

A chained up Mikage, with chains around her wrists which made her arms stretch to the ceiling. Her clothes were ripped and she had tears in her eyes. And on the left lied the person who put her in this situation.

An Aki Izayoi with a dominatrix leather corset, black leather gloves and stockings that matched with the outfit and a black whip. There were barely any other garments, just a black thong and her breasts were hanging out, completely exposed. Aki turned towards the duelists with a mischievous, almost evil smile on her face.

"Ahhh, look my slave, we have guests." Aki said slyly. Mikage looked at the two with a fake smile.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Jack asked in the naturally subtle tone on would ask in this situation.

"Well Jack, my little slave here needs to be punished. She has been very naughty. So I might as well display her punishment for all. Shut the door please and strip down to your boxers." Aki instructed to the boys.

"Yeah, uh, can we get the real Aki to explain now?" Jack asked. When he finished Aki cracked the whip onto the bed and the boys immediately followed her orders.

After they were done, Aki moved towards the front of Mikage while Jack and Yusei went to the bedside to watch the full show, realizing what was going on. Aki was doing S&M with Mikage.

Aki began to feel up Mikage while Mikage struggled to add to the effect. Aki vegan to touch all of her body.

"For such a meek girl, you do have a body begging to be fucked." Aki said to her. Aki then to Mika's panties and ripped them off. All the while Mikage squeaked in fear. Did not help when Aki rubbed her hand on Mikage's leg before putting it on top of her sensitive place and using her finger to rub her there.

"Oh god, Mistress!, Please, NO!" Mikage begged but Aki only did it harder.

"Oh but I know you like it my slave. you want me to do it more and more. Tell me I'm wrong. Although.." Aki then took the blouse Mikage was wearing and it suffered the same fate of her panties, leaving Mikage completely naked. Aki took her hands and started to massage Mikage's breasts all the while Mikage squirmed and squirmed, trying desperately to free herself from the chains.

"Perhaps you'd like me to rub this part of you..." Aki said chuckling.

"NOOOOOO!" Mikage said moaning as Aki pinched her nipples before Aki stopped.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before." Aki moved behind Mikage and squeezed Mikage's ass, her fingers sinking into it. Aki moved her hands all the while, making sure she does not miss any part of her behind.

"This must be your favorite spot, certainly is larger than your breasts. Well now..." Aki said before spanking Mikage on her ass making Mikage squeal from the action.

"Let's see if we can change that." Aki said, smacking her over and over again, with Mikage letting out screams which slowly turned into moans of pleasure.

"Oh so you are enjoying this, are you?" Aki said slyly before picking up the whip. She thwacked it across her behind making Mikage squirm and shout.

"How about that? Although my arms are growing tired. You, Jack!" Aki asked pointing towards Jack. Jack stood up and got on the bed as well.

"You see that ass, well of course you can. Spank it." Jack nodded and though Aki held the whip to him, he rejected.

Jack began spanking Mikage even harder than Aki did, making Mikage moan even harder, to the point where one wondered how high her voice could go. Jack's sinister smile grew and grew as he continued, smacking her so hard, you could see red marks on Mikage's ass.

"Oh my, what a bruise. Come Jack, we must kiss it better now." Aki said with the two of them bending down and kissing the spot. After a while though they started licking it, making Mikage squirm more and more.

"Alright, now stop." Aki said moving towards the front of Mikage with Jack following. Aki began to rub Mikage's cheeks with her index finger and thumb making Mikage both excited and scared of what was to come.

"Your face is very beautiful Mikage. When I see it moan it makes me want to..." Aki said before planting her lips fully on Mikage's. Mikage gave into the feeling and closed her eyes as the two kissed wildly. Yusei and Jack just watched in amazement as the two continued. Though after a while Aki slowly parted lips with Mikage. Aki then began to massage her own breasts, preparing them for something it seemed.

"Well now, by the time it seems I have to feed you if I want to keep playing with you. " Aki squeezed the side of one of her breasts and put the nipple into Mikage's mouth.

"Drink up." Mikage started licking the nipple inside of her mouth as Aki started chuckling at the feeling, even beginning to moan herself.

"Yes, make the milk come out." Aki said moaning. Mikage began to swirl her tongue around harder before Aki suddenly pulled out."

"It seems I am unable to make milk come out, but I know a good replacement." Aki then looked towards Jack who began to look excitedly at the situation.

"But before you give some of your own milk to Mikage, you and Yusei must make out...with no boxers on...for ten seconds" Yusei and Jack looked at each other shocked and pondered for a second on what to do.

"Aw, fuck it, let's do it." Jack said removing his boxers as Yusei did the same nervously. After the two removed their clothing Aki shouted some instructions.

"Make it passionate boys..." The two nodded nervously and locked each other's lips. The two huffed and rubbed each other to add to the effect to please Aki. Eye's closed as they did, they began to make out harder and harder.

"Ok times up." Yusei and Jack instantly removed their lips and rubbed them clean off. Jack however when he was done jumped onto the bed again and crawled on his knees closer to Mikage. Aki put her hand on Jack's cock and rubbed it slowly.

"Excellent this should satisfy her." Aki removed her hand and stood up to loosen the chains above the bed, lowering Mikage a bit.

_When did we get those chains up there? _Yusei pondered.

Mikage opened her mouth wide and put the long pole inside of her mouth. She slowly moved up and down on it, making it even harder than it was before.

"Now, now Mikage, go a little faster for our big boy here." Aki said, rubbing Jack's shoulders. Mikage obliged and began to move faster. Her tongue rubbed against the head as she moved faster and deeper. Saliva began to appear on Jack's penis as moved deeper. Jack moaned out in pleasure every time she moved. He moaned out her name, begging her not to stop.

"Yes, keep going, and when he comes, drink it all! I want my slave to be healthy!" Aki shouted to the two. As she shouted that however, Jack shouted out which could mean only one thing. Mikage moved her head back and gulped nervously, drinking the fluids that were delivered into her mouth. Aki bended down to pat Mikage on the head.

"Don't forget what remains on his dick." Mikage nodded and licked all that remained off of the phallic object. All the while Aki turned to Yusei.

"Since these two have grown tired, come over here, you shall be my playmate for now." Yusei nodded and climbed onto the bed, the two of them going behind Mikage. Aki immediately grabbed Yusei's head and put it in between her breasts and squeezing them together on his head.

"Does my body tempt you. Here, feel some more." Aki said, grabbing Yusei's hand and placing it on one of her breasts, letting him rub it all over as Aki moaned. When Yusei stood up some more he began to kiss Aki on the lips while continuing to squeeze her soft mound. Aki was giving into the pleasure, moaning more and more as they continued. Though when they separated Aki put her mouth close to his ear.

"Pin me down and take the key for Mika's chains." Aki whispered in his ear as she softly licked his neck back to his mouth. They began to kiss again though this time Yusei separated and moved towards Aki's ear.

"Where is it though?" Yusei whispered.

"Oh You'll, find it." Aki whispered, capturing his lips again.

Yusei then pinned Aki down, grabbing her by surprise.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Aki asked going back to her persona. Yusei removed Aki's thong and found the key in between her ass, covered safely by the thong. Yusei passed the key to Jack who began to undo Mikage's chains.

"What the hell are you?..." Aki asked before Yusei silenced her by kissing her on the lips once more.

"Wouldn't you rather have a new toy to play with, rather than one already used?" Yusei asked.

_Wow, I did not even write that in the script. _Aki thought to herself, smiling evilly. The couple turned over so that now Aki pinned Yusei to the bed and began to remove every article of clothing left on her. All the while Jack finished undoing the chains and Mikage hugged Jack with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jack, thank you for saving me." Jack put his arms around her and hugged her as tightly as he could. Though Mikage pushed back a little to look him in her eyes.

"I can't offer much in the terms of money..but you can have my body." Mikage said looking away nervously. However then she got on her arms and knees and shook her ass in front of Jack's face/

"Come now, don't you want your reward." Mikage asked, giggling. Jack chuckled and positioned himself behind her.

Meanwhile Aki was preparing herself at the same time and positioned her pussy above Yusei's penis. And as if on cue the two couple began to fuck at the same time. Jack snapped back and forth, thrusting his hips onto Mkikage's ass. Aki bounced up and down on Yusei's shaft all the while laughing at the pleasure coming to her.

"Yes Jack! More, more!" Mikage moaned, Jack obliged and began to move faster. Her smacked her ass in between thrusts, making Mikage moan more and more to the point where one would swear her voice should have given out. Yusei pushed his hips upward as well, making the couple slam each other's hips into each other at the same time. Yusei lifted up his hands and played with her breasts as they continued, squeezing them as if they were stress balls.

"Ahh, yes, you love that don't you, Yusei. You slut." Yusei grinned cockily at Aki, thrusting even faster into her, making anything Aki says nothing but moans.

After a while however, it was time once again. and all four people in the room came. Nothing else could be heard, and the two couples collapsed from the what happened. The couples slowly and weakly crawled under the covers of the bed and held each other, falling asleep.

The next morning, Aki and Mikage were the first to wake up. Mikage stretching after and exhausting previous day.

"Well, Mikage remember to take your morning after pill, don't want to get pregnant now do we." Mikage giggled at Aki's foresight.

"Yes I will, it's in my purse and I got a bottle of water in it as well."

The conversation between the two woke up the boys who moved up slowly and looked at each other...before screaming out in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?!" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack! I had a dream though where..." The two then looked to their sides and saw the girls by their sides and sighed in relief.

"Good morning boys." Aki said giggling.

"Morning Aki, so last night...That was amazing." Yusei said complimenting her.

"Really?" Aki asked.

"Totally, I loved it." Jack said complimenting the two girls.

"Though where did the chains come from?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, Crow and I had those installed a while back. Crow was shooting a short movie and well...needed chains in a large room. Luckily the chains can be hidden easily, you can push that part of the ceiling up and put them away up there while putting the original ceiling back which also lies up there right now." Aki explained.

"Oh, remind me to tell Crow not to shoot his weird ass films in our room." Yusei said chuckling.

"Though we also have a question for you guys." Aki said Yusei and Jack looking at the girls concerned.

"We did this because we noticed you guys were so gloomy yesterday. and you've been very tired for the past couple days. What's going on?" Mikage asked. Jack and Yusei looked at each other grinning. the two stood up and went over to their pants which lied on the floor while the girls looked at them confused. Out of their pockets they pulled First class tickets to a luxury sea cruise. Aki and Mika looked at the surprised.

"We were going to show you this last night but after that we almost forgot them. We were tired because we had to duel so many times to get all of these tickets. We had to do a tag duel the day before yesterday and we were not prepared and lost." Yusei said.

"Yusei lose at a duel? Gasp, it's almost like he can make mistakes!" Aki said sarcastically while Yusei chuckled.

"But thankfully we learned from our mistakes and won the duel yesterday and managed to get these tickets." Jack said proudly as everyone in the room cheered.

"I am so excited!" Mikage said energetically.

"By the way Aki." Jack said while Aki turned to him.

"Do you think we could ever do that S&M thing ever again?" Aki looked at Jack shocked.

"Oh my god NO!" Aki shouted.

"A-actually, Aki, I would not mind doing it again, I actually really liked it too." Mikage admitted

"Stop it, the both of you." Aki tried to tell the couple. then Yusei put his hand on her shoulder.

"I really like it too, maybe we can do it again." Yusei said. Aki collapsed on the bed, moaning a bit.

"Wake me up when were on the cruise." The rest of the group giggled and rubbed Aki, saying "aww" and the usual "there theres", one would say.

**I bet you really thought this was going to be depressing. I bet you really thought this was going to be really dark. Boy I hope this fooled you as well as I hoped. Hint folks: Surprise & Miracles, take the first letters from both of those words and the & symbol. Let me know what to improve on and thank you Scoobyy82101 for checking over. Rose Petal Rain is on its way folks.**


End file.
